The Feeding Tapes
July, 23, 2014 My name is Seargeant Harry Weebes of the Gwonty County Police Department. I have a wife, no kids. I'm in charge of the Homicide Unit in Gwonty County. It's a comfortable place. A few bars, two grocery stores, a high school, two public schools, a town hall and at least five hundred houses and apartments. There is only one thing wrong though. Five months ago, the area was terrorized by mysterious disappearances. It was at first one every month, every two weeks and then every week. It was always a young woman who was always last seen pub crawling. The next day, after the disappearance of any of the women, a letter would come into the Police Department, describing the generally beautiful women in amazing detail. There was never a return address, so we could not track where they came from, but at the end of each one it would say: "They're with big brother now." But eventually they became tapes. My partner was all over that case, but after six months of it, he disappeared unexpectedly. Police found his journal, leading to the arrest of twenty-four year old Johnny Lavance, who admitted to kidnappings, but not the murders. Even after we found the decomposing bodies of nine young women. But the strange thing was, in the basement room where the decomposing bodies were, there appeared to have been something or someone locked up in there, eating them, but it eventually broke out apparently because the door was busted open from the inside. So due to the lack of evidence, he was still charged with murder and sentenced to death. But according to my partner's journal, he thought the same as I first did. Here is some of his entries so you can understand. ---- December, 12, 2013 It's fucking cold out. Well, another tape came in. Got to watch another episode of that fucking gruesome murder show. Well, I'll write again soon. December, 17, 2013 Oh god... that fucking face! That face! That fucking face haunts me wherever I fucking go! I can't sleep. Finally cross referenced pick up masters with the isolated housing in the area. Those feeding film girls would be heard screaming by neighbors if it was a suburban house, right? December, 24, 2013 MERRY CHRISTMAS! Finally got a name. Johhny Levance, 24, French Heritage, 29087, Junf Road. Gonna take him in for questioning tomorrow. December, 26, 2013 Fuck! The whole arrest went tits up! Something broke out of the basement and smashed through the window, Johnny escaped, and I had to run back without my car! I will issue a manhunt for both the creature and Johnny a.s.a.p. January, 1, 2014 I can't stand it! I just know that the creature is waiting for me outside! I'm inside my log cabin, curtains closed, shotgun loaded. Oh god, I hear a scratching at my door, I'll just wait it out. Who, fucking, cares No one is safe. ---- End of journal. I am currently in my house. My wife is sound asleep, but I see something out of the window in the corner of my eye; I can't turn to face it in fear of scaring it off, but by the looks of it, it is a humanoid with a shaved head and eyes sewn shut. It is naked as far as I can tell. I'm going to chase it off. Wish me luck. Seargeant Weebes was discovered missing on August, 1, 2014 along with his wife, Karen Weebes. There was evidence of forced entry through the second story window and claw marks on the bed sheets and walls. Whoever the kidnapper is, he is not human. Category:Disappearances Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings